starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Corruptelae Insectum Queen
A Corruptelae Insectum Queen is the leader of a Corruptelae Insectum hive, and following their absorption into the Triarian Collective , leader of a 'Hive World' In every hive, the Queen is the largest and most intelligent female. She is usually the mother of the majority of the Corrutelae Insectum in the hive, since her larger eggs can produce up to ten offspring at a time, and she lays them very quickly. She is sentient and intelligent, unlike her mindless subordinates. Biology They stand over 50 Foot Tall when fuller grown. They are bipedal instead of being 6 legged and have four arms instead of two. They also have a much larger brain as they are sentient rather than their lower underlings, who have very small brains. The Queens brain is protected by a large crest above their heads. Due to their immense size, they are extremely powerful Another well-known feature is the immense ovipositor in the Queen's lower torso, which is responsible for creating eggs. She is unable to move due to it's size, but is able to detach from the ovipositor in an emergency, and will create a new one when the danger is over. They are not intelligent enough to create advanced technology, but they are capable of learning how to operate basic equipment. Empress The Empress is a larger version of the Queen, also capable of laying eggs, but these eggs birth a single Queen each instead of the weak underlings birthed by standard eggs. As such they are lain rarely, and the Empress enjoys being lavished by her underlings at all other times. The Empress is the smartest of the Corruptelae Insectum. The Empress is also incredibly large, standing at around 120 foot. Should the Empress come under attack and die, the most powerful Queens fight each other, the winner of which metamorphises into the next Empress. Praetorians Praetorians are monstrous creatures that exist to protect key locations of importance or interest within the Hive, and if nothing else, to protect the Queen herself. It is also one of the largest and strongest of the Corruptelae Insectum, standing at 30 foot tall. They are similar in basic appearance to the Queen, being bipedal instead of having six legs like their mindless underlings. They are not as intelligent as the Queen but they are sentient, despite being slaved to the Hive Mind. The strongest Praetorian in a hive known as the 'Hive Tyrant' and is the only Corruptelae Insectum that is allowed to mate with the Queen of the Hive and survive afterwards, essentially making the Hive Tyrant akin to a king. The Hive Tyrants stand at 40 Foot, with the exception of the Empress's Hive Tyrant, who stands at 100 foot tall. Praetorians are exclusively male, and are the highest ranking males in Corruptelae Insectum Society and are one of only two different types of Males in the Corruptelae Insectum, the other being the 'Drone' who exists solely for the purposing of mating with a Queen and then dying. Praetorians are created when the Queen is fertilised by the Hive Tyrant. Like Drones, Praetorians are traded between Hive Worlds to prevent inbreeding.